Check Yes Alex
by butterflygurl2468
Summary: Okay so here is a one shot I did! Tell me what you think! I like it but that's up to yall! Alex and Dean all the way!


__

**Check Yes Alex**

* * *

_Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside_

Alex was in her room listening to her music. She just loved Taylor Swift music. It was raining real hard. She just happen to glance out the window and seen someone outside. She didn't know who it was til she got a better look and saw it was _DEAN!_ What was he doing out there in the pooring rain in the middle of October?

She finally went outside thanking the lorad it was the weekend. She got her coat on and got him something too. She didn't know what he was planning to do. With him there was no telling.

"Dean why are you standing out here in the pouring rain?" She ask him finally making it outside to him.

"Because I wanted to see you but your parents won't allow it," He told her with a smile while standing there freezing.

"Here come on take this blanket were going inside," She told him taking his hand and going inside.

"But we can't go inside your house what about your parents?"

"Don't worry about them there at a sandwhich convention while Justin is staying at Zeke's house and Max is at another friends house."

"Are you sure about this Alex?"

"Yes and I know you don't like hiding our relationship but please just keep it like this for a little longer we tried telling them we were going out and they all got mad at us. Remember that?"

"Yea I guess your right," He told her with his smile.

"Just give me a little more time."

"Okay I'll give you at least two months," He said to her while she shook her head agreeing with him.

_Check yes Juliet kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight  
_

"Dean I keep telling you your gonna get caught if you keep tossing rocks at my window. You almost got caught this time," She told him with a look.

"I know Alex but I just wanna spend more time with you," He said to her with his aworad winning smile.

"I told you I would stop a limbo for you any day," She told him and with that they leand in for a kiss.

"I know and I would do the same for you I just don't like that were hiding it from your parents and you know that," He told her making her look down.

"You know its mostly my dad because my mom knows about us and she is rooting for us she even wants to get to know you better," She told him with a smile.

"Really, your not lieing to me are you?"

"Now would I lie to you about something as serious as us?"

"No just making sure though."

_Lace up your shoes  
A O A O O  
Here's how we do_

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me

"Alex can you text or call Dean and see if he can come over I want to get to know him since your dad isn't here for the week," Her mom told her only daughter.

"Okay mom just let me text him real quickley," She told her mom.

_**Mom wants 2 meet u now.**_

_**-Alex**_

_**Okay when should i come over?**_

_**-Dean**_

_**Anytime between now and the next 5 min.**_

_**-Alex**_

_**Okay will do just got 2 do sum stuff 4 my grandma.**_

_**-Dean**_

_**Okay will do.**_

_**-Alex**_

"He said he can just got to do some stuff for his grandmother," Alex told her mother with a smile.

"Okay you said 'I love you' to eachother yet?" She ask Alex.

"No not yet," She told her mother and just then the door bell rang.

"Hey Dean come on in," She told him.

"I hope you don't mind but I had to bring my little sister with me. She didn't want to stay at the house," He told them feeling bad that she had to come along.

"No its okay don't worry about it," Alex told him.

"Yea its okay," Said Teressa, "So how old is she and what's her name?"

"She will turn a year old in March and her name is Hannah," He told her with a smile at his little sister.

"Aww that's a pretty name for a very pretty little girl," She told him and looked at the little girl who had tears in her eyes.

"Is it really that close to her one year?" Alex ask Dean making her mother confused.

"Yea and she has already tryed calling me daddy. Its gonna be a hard little life for her," He told her with sad eyes looking at Hannah.

"Am I missing something here?" Alex's mom ask them confused.

"Well explain here in a minute let me go find some of the toys we bought for Hannah when she stayed here," Alex told them going upstairs to get the stuff and coming back down stairs a little later with a handful of stuff.

_Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing wanting yours for the taking  
Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye_

Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown:  
3,2,1 you fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks,  
don't let them change your mind

"Okay can you tell me what's up with little Hannah," Her mom finally said looking over at the little girl.

"She was a not planned baby for my mom. Infacted they told her if she had anymore she wasn't gonna make it," He told her with a sad smile.

"So she wanted another one or something?" Teressa ask him.

"No she didn't the way Hannah came along was the most horrible way ever," He told her reliving the past he hated so much.

"It really is a sad story mom. And he's not a bad guy he's been wanting to tell yall about us more then I have," Alex told her mother.

"There's five of us," He said, "3 boys and 2 girls. Me and Hannah are the only two left of us kids. Two of my brothers were from a previous marrige. Then they had me and my other little sister. Well something went wrong in the delivery room and made it to were my mom couldn't have kids ever again. My dad and brothers were on the way when there was a shooting at the park. My brothers got shot and killed. My dad was so mad he went up to the guy and punched him which broke out into a fight," He told them.

"I'm sorry Jerry is really going to have to give you a chance if you have been through that much," Teressa told him with tears in her eyes.

"Well," Dean continued his story, "There was another gun shot and my dad was dead. So on the day of my sisters birth our brother's and dad were killed. I was only ten years old when that happened. My sister was fine when she was born but her and my mom were walking home late one night when some guy came and got them. He made my four year old sister watch him rape our mother then made my momma sit and watch him shot and kill my little sister. It was sad to know I had lost my sister who I was really close to."

"Oh my god which means Hannah being born was the reason of your mom dying."

"Yea but right before she died she looked at me and told me we would be living with her mother. She told me that the place we go live at will have my true love there. I didn't believe her but I promised her that if I did find a nice good girl I wouldn't let the past get in the way," He said with a smile looking at Alex.

"Well that sure is a touching story. Alex I think you picked yourself a good guy," Her mother told her.

"Yea I think I did too," She told her with a smile while looking at Dean.

_Lace up your shoes  
A O A O O  
Here's how we do_

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me

Just then Jerry, Alex's dad, walked in a little early from whatever it was he was doing, "Aww cute little baby who are we babysitting for?" He ask him.

"Umm no one daddy," Alex said picking up Hannah and holding her tight from her dad.

"So why do you have her in your hands?"

"Because she is my new little sister, her name is Hannah," She said to him.

"Since when did we have another baby?"

"Umm since almost a year ago," She told him with a will you please believe me smile.

"She is my little sister sir," Dean told him protecting his little sister and girlfriend.

"Umm what are you doing here?"

"Jerry please just give him a chance. Let him tell you his story and you will let him date her I promise you," She told her husband.

"Okay fine," Jerry finally said to him.

"Come on Hannah lets dance to Taylor Swift," Alex told Hannah truning the music on some but not to loud and dancing with her.

"Well," Dean started off telling his story again while stealing glances at Alex and Hannah with a smile on his face watching them, "And that's why I live with my grandmother instead of my parents," He told them once again. He turned around to see Alex passed out on the couch with Hannah on top of her passed out as well. He got his phone out and started taking pictures of the two, "Alex, Alex come on you need to get up me and Hannah need to go home."

"No I want you to stay here with me," She told him while he was trying to get Hannah up she started crying. When he put her back on Alex she stopped crying, "See Hannah agrees with me."

"Umm Dean if your grandmother don't care you two could always stay here the night," Jerry said with his wife agreeing with him.

"Well let me call her and see what she says. Are you sure you don't mind though?"

"I'm sure of it and I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance earlier. I feel bad about it," Jerry told him with a smile of guilt.

"Its okay sir everyone diserves a second chance no matter what," Dean told him with his million dollar smile. He got on his phone with his grandmother asking her if they could getting the answer yes.

"Well what did she say?" Alex mumbled still being under the sleep spell.

"She said yea," He told them with a smile.

"Oh hang on Dean," Alex said getting up and putting Hannah in her bed while asking her dad something.

"Well I guess he could know our secret but only him I mean you've done told Harper so only two people per kid in this house," He told Alex making her laugh at it.

"Thank you daddy come on Dean I'm fixing to let you in on my family's secret," She told the confused boy.

They went to the lair and Alex got her wond out while Dean just looked confused. She did a spell and all of a sudden they were at the park. Dean's eyes got wide fast, "How did you do that?"

"Easy I did a spell, I'm a wizard," She told him with a smile at how he reacted.

"That is so cool, you are something else any other girl I've dated couldn't do that and when I told them my story they just broke up with me right there."

"Well you don't have to worry about me doing that as long as you keep my secret of being a wizard were good."

"Would you tell my secret if I told yours?" He ask her catching her off guard.

"I would be mad yes but not enough to tell your secret no I may act the way I do but I'm not that kinda person."

"Well enither am I," He said and with that he leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you," She told him for the first time.

"I love you too," He said with a big smile.

_We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high_

The view from here is getting better with you  
By my side

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance

_**5 years later**_

A 21 year old _Alex and Dean were walking along on a path in the park with 6 year old Hannah. They weren't saying anything just walking and watching Hannah as she jumpped over the lines on the sidewalk. Hannah would look back at Alex and start giggling at her for no reason and Alex was just to curious to know what was going on._

"Why are you laughing little girl?" She ask Hannah picking her up and tickling her as they sat on binch.

"Cause we have a surprise for you!" She told her laughing.

"Oh really what is it?"

"Can't tell you or it will ruin the surprise!"

"Oh silly me that's right," When she looked over she saw that Dean was on one knee with a ring right above him. She just sat there holding Hannah not knowing what to say.

"Alex we've been together since we were 16 years old your about the only girl that Hannah knows besides Harper. I've done ask your parents and they give us there prayers to get married, so Alex Russo will you marry me?" He ask Alex with a scared and nervous look.

"Dean I don't know what to say?"

"How about you say yes and you and my brother can live happily ever after just like cinderella," Hannah said with a smile on her face. For a six year old she was very smart and sarcastic at that but that's just from being around Alex to long.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you," Alex finally said with a smile on her face. She grabbed Dean around the neck and they shared a kiss.

"Alright now that's just gross you two, get a room for that," Hannah told them making them break apart and laugh at her. She looked at them and said, "Alex can we go back to your house? I wanna play with Max."

"Yea come on little one lets go."

"Thank you and I'm glad your gonna be in our family you'll be like the older sister I'll never get," Hannah told Alex making tears come to her eyes.

"Well you'll be like the little sister I'll not ever get," Alex told her hugging Dean while holding Hannah's hand.

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
Run baby run, don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me  
You and me_

* * *

_Okay guys I've always ruted for Dean and Alex first of all!_

**I like them better then her with Mason!**

_But I'm still going to do stories of Alex and Mason!_

**Maybe one story with Dean and alot of one shots of them too!**

_It will be with Mason mostly!_

**Yall tell me who you want more! Mason or Dean?**

_Let me know in a review!_

**I mostly like Dean but I can do either one!**

_Bye for now!_


End file.
